


A Sword And A Yo-yo

by Geekgirles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti Lila, F/F, F/M, Post-Canon, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgirles/pseuds/Geekgirles
Summary: After the akuma is cleansed, Ladybug asks Kagami to meet her to talk in private.After being turned into a yandere version of herself with an unhealthy obsession over getting rid of a certain untrustworthy Italian girl, what should Kagami expect from such request?Especially when it comes from the most mysterious, admirable girl in all of Paris?!An Oni-chan aftermath rewrite.





	A Sword And A Yo-yo

**Author's Note:**

> When we found out about Oni-chan's synopsis, I was fearing for the worst. Turns out, my instinct was pretty spot on about the episode. So, I decided to write down a more "Marigami" version of it. At least its aftermath. Btw, I actually wrote this before the episode aired. So if anything's too vague or doesn't follow the plot, you know why. Thanks to my beta for making sure I didn't make a fool of myself!

The parisian sunset was a sight to behold, indeed. With the sky’s rosy and orange shades darkening as time went by, yet it only made the view even more breathtaking. She would say it could even rival the first sunrise of the year back in Japan. The only thing that made it not so perfect though, was that she was watching it from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Right after she had been akumatised that same day.

But, she was there per Ladybug’s request. And after having to deal with whatever she had turned into this time and the Hell that Lila Rossi had proven herself to be in the scarce few hours she had known her, something inside her told her she owed it to the superheroine.

As she waited for the masked hero to make her appearance, she allowed her mind to wander back to the moment she had regained her senses.

Kagami suddenly found herself in the middle of Paris, in some unknown location she had never been to in all her months living in the City of Lights. But one thing she could recognise for sure was the two heroes standing near her and, unfortunately, the Italian girl who was complaining to her phone. Annoyance apparent in her voice.

The young fencer narrowed her eyes. From what she could hear, Lila seemed to be playing the victim to her mother, whining about the lousy job Paris’ duo of superheroes had done to protect her from the crazy chick who had lost her marbles and attacked her.

“ _ They can’t be that bad if you’re still alive and whining, if you ask me” _ . The Japanese teen thought.

Everything was just very suspicious, she remembered this girl was annoying and gave off the vibe of being more fake than a tan from a beauty parlor, but didn’t she always say she was best friends with Ladybug? Then why would she criticise her like that?

That’s when she appeared. In all her mysterious glory and deep blue eyes, Ladybug crouched down before Kagami. The young fencer had to keep her cool, something that didn’t happen often considering she was practically  _ trained  _ to remain focused at all times.

“Are you okay?” The heroine simply asked.

“Y-yeah. I...think so”.

“Don’t worry about losing your cool and getting akumatised. Happens to the best of us”.

Kagami couldn’t believe her ears. Despite losing all control and probably, most likely, trying to hurt innocent people out of spite, Ladybug was trying to comfort her. No wonder she was Paris’ idol… No, scratch that. More like its guardian angel.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lila exclaiming something about Ladybug having to be beside her because Alya (?) had asked her about whatever and she demanded her presence because, apparently, she  _ owed  _ it to her.

Then it was Chat’s turn to speak.

“Sorry, Lila, but we’d better go. Don’t wanna de-transform, you know!”

As if on cue, Ladybug followed suit, but not before leaning into Kagami’s ear to whisper “Come meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower at sunset." And then, she was gone.

And that’s why she had had to convince her driver to take her to the famous landmark instead of going home after such a stressful day. And the reason why she found herself waiting for the masked girl to appear.

But why would she want to speak to her, though? Did she want to make sure she was alright after being akumatised? Which was sweet, but she had never heard any of the other students who had been turned into villains mention the same process. Just what was going on?!

“Hi.”

Her thoughts were abruptly stopped by the arrival of said hero.

“Hello ." She replied as formally and professionally as she could.

Gesturing to the edge of the tower, Ladybug welcomed her to sit. Once she had done so, the polka-dotted lady did the same.

“So”-she started- “I guess you must be wondering why I asked you to come meet me here, right?”

“That must be the understatement of the century.” The Japanese teen answered, a bit more harshly than she had intended. “Look, if this is about me getting akumatised for the fourth time-”

“It’s not!” Ladybug quickly corrected. “I mean, I decided I should talk to you after you were akumatised… But I actually wanted to have an honest chat with you because I believe you deserve the truth. Telling me why you became one of Hawk Moth’s victims would indeed be a good start, though."

This was going to be humiliating… However, Kagami, always the proud one, put on a façade and sighed.

“I was akumatised because I was jealous.” She explained.

“Jealous? Of who?”

“Of Lila.” Kagami revealed. “Listen, I know it’s petty, but I can’t help it. She was just so close to this one boy I like, who happens to be my closest friend back at school, that I just couldn’t control myself! I already have to deal with his not-so-secret crush on this other girl who’s… kind of difficult to read? She seems to be head over heels for him yet, she rejects him. It’s infuriating!”

Luckily for her, Kagami had ignored Ladybug’s utter astonishment. She was clearly talking about Adrien. But who could this mysterious girl of his be? Certainly, it wasn’t Lila. And Chloé… The fact that they were friends was appalling enough. She was convinced she was Kagami, but the Ice Queen’s outburst had left her questioning everything. Could she be talking about Marinette-erm- her? That couldn’t be possible. He had asked  _ her  _ for advice with the girl sitting next to her at that very moment! But, at the same time, Marinette couldn’t think of anyone else Kagami could suspect of. So, what if?

“Not to mention, that Lila girl does not appear to be trustworthy at all. I have sometimes been described as a judgemental character, I won’t deny it, but this girl in particular just rubs me off the wrong way. Always so sweet, so charming around others. And yet, as soon as the vast majority turns around, she becomes cold, distant, proud… It appears as if all her charm was nothing but a trap to lure you in… And forgive me, I know she’s your best friend, Ladybug, but she’s just-!”

“Lila is a liar”.

At that her rumbling stopped. She turned to the polka-dotted girl next to her, eyes wide. So many questions popping up in her head, so many feelings battling against each other for dominance. But anger was soon getting the upper hand.  _ So much anger. _

“ _ What?” _ She hissed.

“Lila”, The hero began, "is a liar. She lies about absolutely everything. Believe me, this conversation would end a lot sooner if I just told you which truths she has actually said. But yes, Lila lies with every breath. I can’t tell you every single falsehood she’s talked about, but I can tell you this: I never saved Lila’s life, and therefore, we are not friends. Even better! Not only did I never saved her life, but I don’t even like her as a person and, on top of it, I’m pretty sure she _ absolutely _ hates me.

“Lila lies for several reasons, as far as I’m concerned. She lies to be the centre of attention and get everyone on her good side, willing to obey her every command, or , if she feels threatened enough, to turn everyone against you and get rid of you. To bring you down.”

“So everything she’s said about you was to make herself look good in front of others?” Kagami asked, dumbfounded.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Was Ladybug’s simple answer.

The Asian teen was absolutely disgusted about that new piece of information. No wonder she seemed suspicious and fake. The Italian girl turned out to be the kind of people Kagami despised the most!

“And why haven’t you expose her to the Ladyblog? If I’m not mistaken, that Alya girl who runs it has some interviews about her and her “close friendship with Ladybug”, the world should know about this!” The fencer stated, fury apparent in her delicate features.

“I did expose her, though”-Marinette tried to excuse herself-”And  _ that _ led to some damaging tendencies...”

“What do you mean?” Kagami asked, now more confused than angry.

The blue-eyed hero sighed. She really did have to fess up just about everything, didn’t she?

“Lila is prone to akumatisation. I wholeheartedly believe she’s already been akumatised four times, and whenever that happens she’s usually a tough opponent. Besides, knowing Lila as much as I’ve come to know her these past few months, she’s most likely to become emotionally vulnerable if someone exposes her lies. For a liar, that girl sure is proud!”

“And you know this because you exposed her?” The Asian girl was beginning to understand.

Once again, the hero sighed.

“Yeah… Look, I’m not really proud of that because, while she deserved it, I must admit I went overboard. I-I humiliated her in front of the guy she likes, who’s probably the same guy  _ you  _ like, when she was trying to win him over by saying we were friends and she was actually another superhero. So...you can imagine how that one went. Not even ten minutes afterwards I had to fight against a superhero copycat and master of illusions.”

“Wait!” -Kagami demanded- “So you’re telling me Adrien knows?!”

Now she was furious. Her closest friend knew all along and, not only did allow her to get akumatised by not telling her, but he also allowed Lila to manipulate all his friends! Something was clearly wrong with that guy.

“Yes, Adrien does know. And, in case you’re wondering, no, he hasn’t exposed her himself. He believes in taking the high road given proving Lila is nothing but a liar will only hurt her more and cause more trouble.” Ladybug tried to defend her crush.

“Yes, but at the same time he’s letting her get her way while everyone’s deceived and he has to endure her clingy tendencies!”

Now _that _she had given a lot of thought. By taking the high road even Adrien had to suffer Lila’s actions. And sure, it had sounded as a nice alternative when he had first suggested it, but it hadn’t stopped Lila from declaring war between them, _with no Adrien directly involved,_ after the seats had been rearranged, and he was the one who turned Lila down to sit next to her in the first place! As much as she wanted to side with Adrien, Kagami was in the right here. Taking the high road wouldn’t stop Lila.

“You know what, Kagami? I think there’s someone who’ll share your point of view.”

Now the fencer was simply taken aback. Who on Earth would be willing to take her side if her fencing partner, closest friend and oblivious crush wouldn’t? Unable to repress her curiosity-she needed to do something with her emotions, they were running out of control that day!-she dared to ask.

“Who?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Of all the people in the world the only person she would’ve expected less than Adrien’s friend Marinette was that brat of Chloé Bourgeois. But, still, that was too much! Marinette was Adrien’s oblivious crush! The girl who, although didn’t seem as bad as Lila or Chloé, she still didn’t trust! Why her?!

“I know you don’t necessarily have to get along with Marinette, but believe me when I say, out of her whole class, she’s the only other person who’s well aware of Lila’s deceitful nature. Actually, Miss Show Off already sees her as her enemy, so I doubt she’s got anything to lose.”

Kagami actually took the time to consider, even though they weren’t on the best of terms and although it certainly pained her to admit it, Marinette had to be something else to have Adrien so enamored with her. The way he spoke about her when they had their first real conversation after she had been turned into Riposte certainly showed a level of fondness she wish anyone would use to refer to her. Maybe, just maybe, she could give her a chance.

While she kept on pondering her options, Ladybug stood up, catching her attention.

“Well, we should probably go, today has been quite an eventful day and I’m certain we could both use a break. Just promise me you’ll think on the Marinette thing, okay?” She said as she gave her her hand to shake.

This girl was something else indeed. She was someone to admire. So mysterious yet caring and welcoming, but at the same time fierce and determined. She was exactly what Kagami had always hoped to become. But there was much more about her. She had this presence, a powerful presence, that made her both someone entirely new and different from what the young fencer had met before and, at the same time, oddly familiar. Something about that hair, her smile and, oh God, those eyes. The Japanese girl found herself blushing and incapable of turning her down.

“I will.” She promised, taking her hand to shake.

And just like that, the superheroine disappeared as fast as she had appeared and Kagami strangely found herself looking forward to interact with Marinette and getting to know her once more.


End file.
